


Dinner and Domination

by NerdyAdjacent



Series: Dinner and Domination [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Completely Consensual, D/s, Dom!Seth, M/M, M/M Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!Dean, hand job under the table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/pseuds/NerdyAdjacent
Summary: He should have known something was going to happen the second Seth told him to wear the collar under his suit, hidden beneath the knot of his tie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, if it's any good, or why I'm posting it. But, meh, it's been a slow day. Enjoy.

He should have known something was going to happen the second Seth told him to wear the collar under his suit, hidden beneath the knot of his tie. The dinner was supposed to be a simple media event, nothing special but some schmoozing and some food. Dean hated these, hated being _on_ all night for the brass at the WWE, hated the way they looked at him like a kid who had put on his dad's suit and gone to a wedding. But he had to go, and so did Seth. 

He doesn't quite remember when this thing between them started, but he knows the only time he feels alive is when he's collared and begging at Seths feet, wanting to feel used and hated and loved. He never thought Seth would be the one to give that to him, having gone through a steady series of Dom's who made him feel less than the good sub he knew he was. Not Seth. Never Seth. Sure, Seth gave him that degradation he needed, that abuse he craved, that pain that sent him to new heights of pleasure with every slap, or whip, or cane, Seth used him just like Dean wanted to be used. But Seth also praised him, Seth hugged and kissed him after a scene, Seth made him feel wanted and needed, like he was Seth's prized possession. Maybe he was. 

The appearance of the collar before they left meant that, no matter what, Dean would have to do whatever Seth said, no matter where they were or what they were doing. He didn't think Seth would make him drop to his knees and blow him in front of Vince himself, but the threat of it set his skin tingling and his blood pumping in his ears. The fact that Seth _could_ , not necessarily _would_ , was the turn on. 

Of course Dean had his safe word, could always say it if something was too much, and be comforted by the fact that Seth would stop whatever command or task he'd set Dean on was a semblance of reassurance when they sat down for what would be a boring, business filled, dinner. The feel of the collar under his clothes was a steadying presence, and he knew by the way Seths eyes kept glancing at the neck of his shirt he wanted nothing more than to wrap his fingers around the warm leather and fuck Dean into oblivion. It was going to happen, he just didn't know when. 

It started when their first course arrived, overcooked steak and some sort of potato, when Dean had almost forgotten about the token around his throat, when he was conversing pleasantly with some executive, and the feeling fingers squeezing his thigh under the table made his breath catch in his throat mid sentence. He had to pass it off as a cough, but the light sound of Seth chuckling next to him meant this was far from over. The warmth of Seth's palm traveled upwards, stopping at the crease of his leg and groin, just lying there like a reminder of things to come. Then it shifted again, cupping his dick and squeezing just hard enough to make him jump and almost groan at the immediate and damn near painful way he hardened under Seth's touch. 

He had to grip the table to keep himself steady, had to pretend Seth wasn't rubbing him through his trousers under the table of this very nice restaurant in front of his bosses and his bosses bosses. But Seth knew exactly what he was doing, knew every tell Dean had, knew how far he could push him, and knew he could make him feel so alive with just the touch of his hand and a whispered “Don't you dare cum” in his ear, all the while smiling and carrying on like the professional Seth had always been. 

It felt like ages, the squeeze and release of Seth's fingers making his heart race and his skin burn and his blood boil in his veins. Did they know? Could they tell his breaths were shallowing with every passing second? Could they see the sheen of sweat on his face from effort? Would they know if he failed this little test of Seths? How long would Seth keep up this delicious torture? Make him smile and converse with the people around him like nothing was happening beneath the cloth covering his lap? 

He thought he was going to fail Seth's one command, could feel the tension pooling in his stomach, and he started to wonder what punishment he might receive if he did. Pain was always a good go-to with Dean, pain and pleasure always blurring the lines in his head. Seth could spank him with a plug in his ass, could make Dean suck him off until his lips were red and swollen, could fuck him hard and fast and not let him finish, and Dean would say thank you and ask for more, more of that delicious punishment. Maybe he'd get it, maybe Seth would tie him to the bed of their hotel room, make him watch as he played with himself, not allowed to touch or taste his lover. All the possibilities ran through his head and he almost wanted to fail. But sometimes, being rewarded for a job well done was even better. Was that what he wanted tonight?

As suddenly as it started, Seth pulled his hand away and Dean honest to god whimpered at the loss of contact. He's so hard, so incredibly turned on, that it would have only been a few more seconds and that glorious punishment he had thought of would have definitely happened. But he could preen and the fact that he'd done a good job, did exactly what his Dom wanted of him, and was rewarded by Seth's warm breath on his ear, sending little shockwaves down his spine in anticipation. 

“Excuse yourself and go to the bathroom.” He whispered, hot and breathy in his ear. “Don't touch yourself.”

He did as instructed, excusing himself from the table, barely able to keep his balance as he got up. Thankfully his jacket was long enough to cover the erection in his pants, but he could still feel eyes on him, wondered if they knew just want was about to happen. Hell, he didn't even know what was about to happen, but he did what he was told. 

The bathroom was small for a place like this, meant for only one or two occupants with a black marble stall and matching urinal. It is surprisingly spotless for a restaurant bathroom, and if he's about to get fucked, he'd rather it not be a typical men's room.

Waiting for Seth is like waiting to breathe. He knew he would make him wait, his dick rock hard and leaking in his underwear. He had to brace himself on the counter to keep steady, dizzy with want and the need for release he may or may not get. It would all depend on what Seth had in store for him. 

It's only a few minutes he's waiting, but it feels like a lifetime before the door opens and Seth is standing there looking for all the world like a hungry wolf with his prey in sight. Dean loved that look, the dark eyes boring holes into him, the smirk that is all control, the soft growl in his throat. It makes him want to sink to his knees and make Seth cum down his throat. Maybe that's what was about to happen, maybe not, but his mouth is suddenly watering when Seth locks the door. 

“Give me your tie.” He demanded, all husky and filled with lust and control and everything that makes Dean shiver. He does as he's told, pulling the knot free and tugging the fabric from his neck. He placed it in Seths outstretched hand like it was a sacred object. 

“Unbutton your shirt.”

Again he does as instructed, popping each button until his chest is exposed, goosebumps raising when cool air hits his heated flesh. Seth takes several steps toward him. In the small space, it only takes one or two for him to be standing directly in front of Dean, that smirk still playing at the corner of his lips. Nimble fingers trail up the skin of his chest slowly, causing shivers to follow in their wake. Up and up until he can wrap them in the collar and pull Dean toward him for a bruising kiss. He lets it happen, lets Seth's tongue explore his mouth, gets him bite and suck at his lips because this is what his Dom wanted and that's what he would get. He whimpers again when Seth pushes him back slightly, never releasing his hold on the leather around his neck. 

“You did so good controlling yourself at dinner.” He coos, gently running the back of his hand down the jut of Dean's jawline. “Do you think you can hold out if I fuck you right here, right now?”

He has to think through the fog, through the haze of needing to please and what his own capabilities are. He's nodding before he even registers the movement, essentially agreeing not to cum while Seth uses him however he sees fit. 

“Good. If you're lying to me, you'll regret it, pet.” He says and again Dean is shivering. “Now turn around and give me your wrists.”

He knows what's coming and doesn't try to hold in the groan as he does what's been asked of him, turning to face the wall behind him and presenting his hands like Seth had instructed. Seth makes quick work securing them with his own tie and pushes Dean against the cool tile. There's a shift of movement, the sound of a zipper, and the press of a hard cock against his lower back. 

Seths hands are reaching around him to undo his pants and pull them down, exposing even more of his skin the the cold air. He wants to press back, wants to feel Seth inside him, wants seth to use him like he knows he wants to. But Seth doesn't move, he waits, lets his hands gently glide up and down the smooth skin of Dean's chest. “You're so beautiful like this.”

He hates when Seth says things like that, so much that he almost safewords out. Maybe Seth knows this, just like he always knows Dean's moods and needs, because he's got a hand in his hair and is wrenching his head back to push their lips together again, biting at the kiss swollen flesh hard enough to force a yelp of exquisite pain. “My little toy.” 

Seth pulls him from the wall and bends him over the counter, hand still holding onto his hair, making Dean watch in the mirror as he's made to suck on Seth's fingers. He kicks his legs farther apart and pulls the spit slick fingers free, letting them trail lazy circles over the furled muscle of his ass and Dean moans louder than Seth would like if the jerk to his hair and the sting of the nerves of his scalp were any indication. 

“Stay quiet.” He demands, “do you want the whole restaurant to know how much of a slut you are for me?”

In a sick sort of way, he did. He was so far gone that if the instruction hadn't been given to stay silent, he would have definitely let everyone know he was being claimed in the restaurant bathroom. He has to bite his lip to follow that rule when Seth gets one finger in, the burn giving way to bliss when Seth crooks the digit just right against his prostate. Seth spits and he feels the warm wetness trickle down the crack of his ass and meet Seth's finger now pumping in and out of him. A second finger makes an appearance and Seth scissors them inside him, probably anxious to get inside. 

He pulls them free and Dean feels himself whimper at the loss of contact, that full feeling so cruelly ripped away from him and he's left clenching around nothing. It doesn't last long, just like it never does, because Seth is shifting, he can see him moving in the mirror. When he feels the fat head of Seth's cock pressing against him, it's too much and he breaks a rule, moaning loud enough for Seth to clamp a hand over his mouth while he presses in, agonizingly slow, inch by torturous inch. 

By the time he's fully seated inside him, Dean is on the verge of exploding. The feeling of Seth filling him so completely, the warm palm over his mouth, the nylon tie around his wrists, and the sound Seths heavy breathing enough to almost push him over. It's Seth's voice at his ear, that absolute command of “Do not cum” the only thing snapping him back to his senses. 

It takes all his concentration to obey that one rule, especially with Seth pumping himself in and out, growling and biting at the skin around the collar on it neck, chasing the orgasm he was denying Dean. He wants to beg, wants to plead for Seth to let him cum, he's so hard it actually hurts. But he doesn't, he lets Seth use him until his pace becomes erratic, when he shifts his angle to hit Dean's sweet spot head on in an attempt to make him lose it. By some miracle, he holds it back, even when Seth spills hot inside of him, even with how his fingers are holding onto the collar like it was his only anchor. 

The gentle kiss to the side of his neck feels hot. “You did so good for me. So good.”

He pulls out slowly, uses some paper towels to clean Dean as bed he can and unties his wrists before he helps him stand. He kisses him gently and even though he's still hard, he feels loved, preening at the praise. 

“When we get home, I'm going to make the wait so worth it, baby.” Seth says when he pulls up Dean's pants and buttons them. He buttons the shirt and ties the tie before he kisses Dean again. “So worth it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Control.

It's all about control. Control and the promise of a reward for a job well done. That's what keeps him going through dinner, that's what keeps him smiling even as his body ached for release, that's what keeps him sane. Seth and his promise. 

The car ride back to the hotel is quiet, neither saying a word as Seth drives the rental towards their destination. Dean knew this is how it would be, the game still being played between them even after Seth so thoroughly fucked him without letting him cum. With the collar around his neck, there was nothing he could do but wait for what he was promised because a good sub does not question what his Dom wants to do without a safeword, and, with the way his skin tingled under the leather encircling his neck, he had no intention of using it yet. 

When the car pulls into the garage, and Seth climbs out without a word, Dean follows. He stays a step behind him the entire walk through the lobby. In the elevator, Seth gives him that look, the same one he got in the bathroom, the hunter sizing up his prey. He could see the wheels turning in his head, the possibilities only accentuated by the smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. But, again, he says nothing. 

Surprisingly, he motions for Dean to lead the way out of the elevator. He lets Dean open the door, lets him take a few steps in, lets it click closed before he makes his move, pulling him back until his shoulders connect with the wood of the door with a loud _thud_. Their eyes are locked, faces centimeters apart, and Dean is sure Seth can hear how his heart raced in his chest, positive he can feel his dick harden immediately, but he's just watching, studying every curve of his face while he contemplates just what he's going to do. 

Dean gasps when Seth's knee slips between his legs and presses up. “You did so well at dinner.” And he kisses him, soft and gentle. 

“Thank you.” Is the best Dean can reply, body tingling with how close Seth was, with how his knee continues to create that glorious pressure between his legs. 

Seths hand is at his jaw, squeezing hard enough to force a yelp of surprise. It hurts, but that's what he wanted, that's what he needed. “You forgot something.”

It's hard to speak with the fingers digging into his cheeks and with how much he _wanted_ , but he manages to eek out the desired reply. “T-thank you, _Sir_.”

“That's better.” Seth takes a few steps back and Dean has to steady himself on the door to keep from falling, dizzy with the lack of blood in his brain and the way he sucked in oxygen like Seth had stolen it straight from his lungs with just his proximity. The way he's looking at him is primal, but all control. Seth knows exactly how to get the responses out of Dean he wants, exploits them, makes him feel more than he'd ever felt. “Strip.” 

The command is given and it begins, Dean immediately complying until he's left naked save for the collar around his neck. Standing bare before a fully clothed Seth is a thrill, he so vulnerable and so alive with the prospects of what could and would be done to him in this space. That smirk is again twitching Seth's mouth up and he begins to circle him as if inspecting a prized stallion, taking in every curve and dip of Dean's body, drinking him in with just the way his eyes move up and over him. 

“I promised you the wait would be worth it, didn't I?” Seth breathes from somewhere behind him and Dean closes his eyes, just letting his voice send shivers up his spine. “So, how do I deal with you, pet?”

Dean doesn't answer and a hand is immediately in his hair, pulling his head back until it's resting against Seth's shoulder. “I asked you a question.”

It's like he forgot how to speak, how to think, how to do anything but feel the sharp tug to his scalp. He does manage to answer, but it takes Seth repeating his question before he comprehends. “Sir should deal with me however Sir sees fit.”

Seth lets go of his hair and gently wraps his arms around him, just letting them wander lazily up and down his chest, every brush of his fingertips like fire on his skin. “That's a good answer, pet. Why should I deal with you however I want?” 

Again Dean forgets how to breathe, Seth's hand travels down his abdomen until it stops just above his hard cock, not touching, waiting. “Because I belong to Sir.”

Seth chuckles in his ear and he shudders at the warm breath tickling his neck. “Good boy. You're such a good boy, pet.” And he presses a gentle kiss just above the collar. “I've tested you a lot tonight, haven't I?”

“Yes Sir.”

“And what would you say if I continue to test you?” Seth's hand wraps around his dick and gives it a few lazy strokes, letting his thumb draw circles around the crown on the upstroke. 

Dean tries to press forward, tries to get as much of that friction as he can. He's been asked a question, one he's expected to answer, but can't make his mouth cooperate with his brain. It takes Seth squeezing at the base for his mind to catch up. “I'd say thank you, Sir.” 

“Such a good boy.” Seth drawls in his ear, giving him one last stroke before stepping away. The loss of contact is the worst part, worse than any punishment Seth might bestow on him, and he whines despite himself. This only makes Seth laugh. He's still laughing when he steps into Dean's line of sight. “On your knees.”

He does it without hesitation, dropping to the floor and waiting for the next command. Seths hand lovingly caresses his cheek and he leans down to kiss him, not hard, not yet, but enough of a promise of things to come to have Dean moaning into his mouth. “You remember your word, right pet?”

Dean nuzzles his face against Seth's hand. “Yes Sir.”

“Good.” He says a split second before he slaps him across the face. The sharp pain was a shock to the system and it's like he's got a hyper focus on everything, every fiber of the rug under his knees, every nerve ending alive. “You use it if you have to. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

Seth stands up to his full height, towering over Dean on his knees like a sentinel. Normally, Dean stood a good few inches above Seth, but here, on his knees before him, he could look up into this eyes and thank whatever god was listening that he could serve him however he wanted to be served. 

Seth had other plans however. “Stand up.”

Dean does as he's told and waits. 

Seth eyes him for a few seconds, licking his lips. “Undress me.”

He barely contains the moan when the command is given, and sets to work doing as he was told. It's so intimate, the act of undressing another person, so sensual without being overtly sexual that it makes him smile at just being allowed to touch him. Dean starts with the jacket, sliding it off Seth's shoulders and laying it neatly over the hotel room chair. Then he untied the tie and slips it free from his shirt collar. He pulls the cloth of Seth's shirt free from where it was tucked into his pants and sets to work unbuttoning it. It was at this point that Seth began kissing at the exposed skin of Dean's shoulders, nipping at the flesh in random places, making his task more difficult to concentrate on. He manages to get his shirt off, admiring the tanned flesh that had been so cruelly covered beneath that suit for the first time that night and it makes his breath catch in his throat. This does not go unnoticed by Seth, who grabs the back of his neck and pulls him into a deep kiss that sets every hair on his body standing on edge. 

They're still kissing when Dean reaches for his belt, but is stopped when hands wrap around his wrists and pull them free. “I changed my mind.” Seth breaths into his mouth and Dean can hear the change in pitch as lust fills his Dom as much as it fills him. “Go get me your tie.”

He does as he's told, finds his discarded tie amongst his pile of clothing on the floor and hands it over. Seth swirls his finger for dean to turn around, and he does, placing his arms behind his back in anticipation of having them secured. But, rather than tie him up, Seth gently places it over his eyes and ties it behind his head, blindfolding him. “Is that comfortable?”

“Yes Sir.” Dean breathes and feels himself slowly relax further into that headspace, where nothing else mattered but being taken care of by Seth, letting go to Seth, _trusting_ Seth.

He's led gently until his knees connect with the bed and is guided until he's laying on his back with his hands at his sides. The dip in the bed next to him meant Seth was there too and he felt him straddle his chest, gently running his hand along the side of Dean's face. This time he expected the slap and groans into it, lets that exquisite jolt of pain travel down his skin directly to his neglected dick. 

“Color?” Seth asks above him.

“Green Sir.”

Another slap, this one harder than the last. “Color?”

“G-green Sir.” He repeats. 

The third slap is so hard he can taste blood in his mouth, but still moans as that delicious pain travels through his body. “Color?”

“Green Sir.”

He feels Seth shift on top of him, can feel the warmth of his breath against his skin, can feel his fingers slip through the collar at his neck, and shudders when he speaks against his throat. “So perfect, pet. So good for me.” He presses a kiss to Dean's Adam's apple and licks a stripe to his jaw. “You'll let me do anything I want to you, won't you?”

“Y-yes Sir.”

Another soft kiss to his neck. “What if I wanted to shove my cock down your throat, let you choke on it?” 

He moans, the thought of tasting Seth making him dizzy with how much he wants that.

“Maybe later.” Seth chuckles and Dean whimpers. “No, none of that, pet. I promised you holding out for me would be worth it. This is about you.” Seth bites where Dean's shoulder met his neck, forcing a gasp. “That doesn't mean I won't make you beg first. Would you like that?”

Another moan escapes his throat and again Seth is chuckling against his skin. “I'll take that as a yes.”

Seth starts to shift himself down, shimming until He's between Dean's legs, hands rubbing small, soothing circles against the hard earned muscle there until they move to hold Dean's wrists against the bed. Dean can't see him, but he can almost feel the smile on his Dom's face as he squirms against him, tries for some sort of contact on his dick and coming up short. It's not long before he gets it, a small kitten lick to the head of his leaking cock and his body jolts in response. 

“Here's the deal, pet.” Seth coos and give Dean's dick another small lick. “You don't get to cum until I tell you to. If you do, no stimulation for a month. Understand?”

Dean doesn't answer right away, so lost in the sensation overload that he can't comprehend what's just been said to him. A sharp bite to his inner thigh and he answers on instinct. “Y-y-yes Sir.” 

Another bite to his other thigh and Dean is groaning for more contact, damn near ready to beg. “What did I just tell you? Repeat it.”

He can't, doesn't remember right away. Then, “Don't cum until Sir allows it.”

He feels Seth smile against his thigh. “Good boy, so perfect.” 

Then Seth engulfs him in wet heat and it takes everything he has not to buck up into his hot mouth. His body a mess of feeling, heart beating out a hard rhythm in his chest with every hard suck from Seth's mouth, every swirl of his tongue, every graze of teeth on his shaft, and he's worried he's about to fail, panting out a litany of “Thank you, Sir” and “Please”. 

He was so close, barely able to hold back when that familiar warmth pools in his groin. When Seth pulls away suddenly he wants to scream, wants to wail and curse, wants to beg more than he already was. “Please, Sir! Please!”

“I told you you'd beg.” Seth mutters and again gets his mouth on him, this time pressing all the way down until Dean could feel his dick at the back of his Doms throat and Seths nose pressed against his pubic bone. And he pulled away again and dean wails out his frustrations. “Just a little longer, pet.”

Seth shifts off the bed, his warmth so cruelly taken away from Dean, leaving him cold and needy. “Sir, please! Please!” 

And Seth’s back between his legs, but the pants he was still wearing were gone and Dean could feel his hard cock brush against his thigh as he lifted and spread his legs. The POP of the bottle cap could only mean one thing and he jumped slightly when the cold, slick finger began gently teasing his hole. Dean is on the verge of tears when Seth pushes one finger in, curling it, probing until he found that sweet spot that made him jerk. A second finger is pushed in and Dean is writhing so much Seth has to press him down with his free hand. By the time a third makes its way inside, Dean is nothing but a moaning mess of feeling, about to explode if he isn't allowed to cum soon. 

Seth pulls his fingers free and Dean howls in frustration. “Almost, pet.” 

The press of Seth against his hole and he holds his breath as he pushes in, slowly. He's breathing a litany of curses in Dean's ear. “You're always so tight, pet.”

“Thank you, sir.” He grinds out between his teeth and Seth begins to move, in and out. His angle was perfect, hitting his sweet spot with every snap of his hips. He wishes he could see Seth's face, wishes he could watch the tension in his shoulders increase as he gets close. 

“You wanna cum, pet?” Seth groans in his ear, licks at the shell. “Tell me.”

“Yes, sir!” He pants. “I wanna cum! Please!”

Seths hand trails down his chest and wraps around his cock, strokes in time with his thrusts. “Not yet, pet.” 

Dean groans, has to bite his lip to try and hold back from coming. “P-please Sir!”

Seth breathes in his ear and bites at the lobe. “Such a good boy, asking so nicely. You've earned it. Cum for me.”

That's all he need to hear. One or two more thrusts and Dean is coming over Seth's fingers and onto his own chest so hard stars flash before his blindfolded eyes. Seth follows him almost immediately, tensing on top of him as he spills hot inside Dean with a growl and a bite to his shoulder. 

After, when they've both cause some semblance of their breath back, Seth pulls out slowly, kissing Dean lightly on his lips and praising him with sweet words and gentle touches. “You did so good, so good. My beautiful pet.” 

Seth pulls the tie free from his eyes and he gets the first glimpse of that smile of his and Dean could not feel more loved. “Thank you, sir.”

He leaves Dean for a moment to get a warm, wet rag from the bathroom and wipes them both down before he helps dean sit up. Nimble fingers undo the collar around his neck and gently placed it on the bedside table then looks him over with concerned eyes. “You okay?”

Dean flops back onto the bed and laughs. “Yeah. Yeah I'm good.”

“You sure?”

“Seth, if you don't stop fretting and get over here and hold me, I'm going to hurt you.”

Seth shakes his head and lays down behind Dean, holding him close against his chest. He's a warm, steadying presence. “I've never kept you in the collar that long.”

He's already drifting off when he answers, yawning. “I'd be up for doing that again.”


End file.
